


We're Fighting Wars That We're All Losing

by mytimehaspassed



Category: FND Films RPS
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytimehaspassed/pseuds/mytimehaspassed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinny meets Cooper in Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Fighting Wars That We're All Losing

**WE'RE FIGHTING WARS THAT WE'RE ALL LOSING**  
FND FILMS RPS  
Cooper/Vinny; Vinny/Aaron; (Cooper/Vinny/Aaron)  
 **WARNINGS** : RPS  
It all started with [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdL6BjupD1E) video. The rest is history.

  
Vinny meets Cooper in Chicago. Aaron introduces them at some party on campus, and Vinny asks him where he knows Aaron from, raising his voice above the music, and Cooper smiles wide and says something about a film class, jostling his cup and spilling beer on Vinny’s shoes, looking perfectly unapologetic. Vinny smiles and calls him an asshole and Cooper laughs and they stay an arm’s length away from each other for the rest of the night.

Aaron has always known what this was, Vinny and Cooper and this thing between them that neither of them can describe. Aaron has known since the beginning, even if Vinny never has.

***

On their first date, Cooper buys Vinny a cup of coffee from McDonalds and sits next to him on the small space of their thrift store couch and passes it to him and lets their fingers brush and Vinny looks up at him through his hair and Cooper smiles and Vinny says, “Thanks, man,” but what he really means is something that he can never say out loud. Cooper moves into him until their thighs are touching, and then passes Vinny a controller and kicks his ass at Call of Duty.

On their second date, Vinny kicks Cooper out of the apartment for a few hours and bribes Aaron into helping him clean Cooper’s room, tacking posters to the wall and hanging clothes in the closet according to color and sleeve length. Cooper pretends to be mad when he sees it, and Vinny rolls his eyes and tries not to laugh, but later Cooper will place his fingers on the back of Vinny’s neck at the bottom of Vinny’s hairline and say something soft and grateful and Aaron will pretend not to have seen.

On their third date, Cooper gets drunk and kisses Vinny at a party and everyone holds their breaths until Cooper laughs it off as practice for their upcoming movie, Vinny’s lips red and tender and begging to be touched. Vinny goes home that night and forgets how to climb up into his bed, so Aaron lets him crash on his, tucked against Vinny like they used to back in Ohio when they were small, and the next morning Cooper looks so swollen and jealous that Vinny can’t help but feel something tighten in his belly. He doesn’t leave Cooper’s sight for the whole day.

***

Cooper doesn’t ask Vinny about Aaron, about the way they look at each other sometimes, about the way they’ve never had to say anything, the way they just know. Cooper doesn’t ask, because he doesn’t want to hear Vinny say it, because he doesn’t want to know the truth.

***

On their fourth date, Cooper takes Vinny to Wrigley field and buys him beer and lets him yell out all the obnoxious names he’s ever learned for the Cubs. Cooper laughs at most of them, and shares a hot dog, and pretends not to notice when Vinny slips his fingers between Cooper’s.

They walk back to the apartment just as the sun is setting, and Vinny keeps bumping into Cooper unintentionally, and Cooper keeps smiling up at him, and Vinny keeps smiling back, and they squeeze together to walk up the stairs and Cooper presses his nose to the back of Vinny’s neck and Vinny leans into him and makes a noise in his throat and Cooper presses his palms to Vinny and guides him into Cooper’s room, past Aaron sleeping on the couch, and they turn towards each other and don’t even breathe before they kiss. Vinny slips his hands under Cooper’s shirt and Cooper says something into Vinny’s mouth that Vinny doesn’t catch, and then they’re moving backwards towards the bed, and Cooper has his fingers sliding hot and curious beneath Vinny’s jeans.

Vinny moans low and Cooper bites his lip and they only remember that they’ve forgotten to lock the door when Aaron walks in to tell them to keep it down and stops short in the doorway, his mouth open. Vinny stills against Cooper, Cooper’s warm skin pressed to Vinny’s warm skin, and Aaron turns to leave and Vinny says wait, his lips close to Cooper’s lips, but Aaron doesn’t stop, skimming past the doorway and into the hall, and Vinny doesn’t even look at Cooper before he follows.

Cooper grips the edge of his desk hard enough to draw blood, but he considers it a victory when he doesn’t press his ear to the door to listen to their whispered conversation.

***

Aaron knows that Cooper knows that it’s never been a competition, even though it feels that way most of the time.

***

Vinny comes out of Aaron’s room with his eye already starting to swell, red and hot to the touch, but he smiles when Cooper presses two fingers to the bruise and pushes down, hard. “Sorry,” Vinny says, wincing, and it’s for nothing, and it’s for everything.

“Sorry,” he says again.

Cooper doesn’t say anything, but he can hear Aaron in his room listening to music, the bang bang bang of his hammer in time to the bass. He knows he hasn’t won, but it kind of feels like that, and Cooper takes Vinny by the hand and leads him to his room and kisses his way down his body and doesn’t stop even when Vinny begs him to.

“Please,” Vinny says, and he’s arching under Cooper’s hands and he’s biting down on Cooper’s bedspread to stop himself from making noise, and Cooper can still hear Aaron’s music, the wood that splinters under Aaron’s touch, and he makes Vinny scream just because he can.

***

Aaron has always known what this was, Vinny tells Cooper later, when Cooper has his mouth soft and warm in the junction of Vinny’s neck, his arms wound around Vinny’s waist. Vinny and his eye already starting to turn black around the edges, his mouth somewhere in Cooper’s hair, and he says, Aaron has always known, even if they haven’t.

Cooper doesn’t ask if Vinny touches Aaron like Vinny touches Cooper, but only because he doesn’t want to hear Vinny say it. Only because he doesn’t want to hear the truth. 


End file.
